


Fix You

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Castiel listens to those words, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Gift Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: What could have happened after 15x9 if Dean had pulled his head out of his ass.Fluffy (literally) coda (I think this qualifies? I'm not sure) for 15x9 featuring wings, some grace healing, some grooming, and a little bit of Dean using actual words.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/gifts).



> Beta’d by the awesome as fuck captainhaterade.

Castiel stumbles through the forest, trying to make his way to the rift Michael had opened into this God-forsaken place. His entire being hurt from his “conversation” with Eve.

At least he’d been able to find a blossom on his way back.

He finally sees the rift shimmering in the distance and stumbles to a stop, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. He looks around but sees no sign of Dean. He slumps against the tree and slides down to the forest floor, feeling the twinging of his wings in the other plane and the pain of his dislocated shoulder as his rump hits the ground.

Castiel’s head thumps against his tree trunk, and he sighs. He should have expected the Leviathan’s help was a trap, after all the evading he’d done the last time he was in Purgatory.

He takes the chance to take stock of his injuries. He’s a little banged up, but the dislocated shoulder and a gash above his eye are the worst of it. His Grace, however…

Eve had done a number on his Grace.

Concentrating on his wings, he gently stretches them out, one by one. By and large, they are as intact as they ever are these days, except one. He clenches his teeth when he flexes the main left wing – of _course_ it was the same side as his dislocated shoulder – and pain rips through his Grace. He gasps and tucks it back into his back, letting it rest.

_Cas?_

Castiel’s head snaps up, and he looks around.

_Cas, I hope you can hear me, that wherever you are it’s not too late._

Dean is praying to him. Here. In Purgatory. _Again._

Flashes of their first trip to Purgatory flash through his mind until he heard Dean’s prayer pick back up.

_I should have stopped you. You’re my best friend but I just let you go, ‘cause that was easier than admitting I was wrong._

Well, that certainly clears things up, Cas thinks wryly to himself. He’d known when he left that Dean hadn’t truly wanted him to go. His soul had been crying out for Castiel to stay, but Cas had still turned away and left.

_I don’t know why I get so angry. I just know- I know that it’s always been there. And when things go bad, it just, it comes out, and I can’t – I can’t stop it, no matter how, how bad I want to, I just can’t stop it. And I forgive you, of course I forgive you. I’m sorry it took me so long. I’m sorry it took me until now to say it. Cas, I’m so sorry. Man, I hope you can hear- I hope you can hear me._

Castiel closes his eyes and blows out a breath. _I hear you, Dean. I’m sorry, too, for so much._

His Righteous Man deserves so much better than a falling angel.

Castiel sits quietly, conserving his strength, and hopes that Dean will find him before the rift closes. His mind wanders until he hears footsteps. He peeks around the tree and sees Dean.

“Dean.”

The hunter whips around, bringing his shotgun up. “Cas?”

Castiel pushes himself off the ground and takes a step towards Dean. “You made it.”

“I made it?”

Castiel steps over the roots of the tree and slumps down into Dean’s chest as the hunter wraps his arms around his shoulders. He pats Dean’s back in return.

“You OK?”

“I’m fine.” The typical Winchester response. Even though he’s not fine.

**

Castiel watches as Eileen makes her way out of the Bunker. Sam’s shoulders fall when the door closes, and he turns away, leaving the younger Winchester to grieve in his own way.

He rolls his shoulders as he makes his way down the hallway to his room. Room 15. He sighs as he pushes the door open, stepping in the bare room and shutting the door behind him. He shrugs off his trench coat, laying it over the chair next to the desk, and his suit jacket follows. He takes a deep breath and reaches into the other plane and brings forth his central pair of wings so he can finally survey the damage to them.

He's sitting down on the bed when Dean barrels into the room.

“Hey Cas, I wanted to check in on ya, you didn’t look so hot back in Purgatory and-” he cuts himself off when he looks up and sees Castiel sitting on the bed, wings out. “Uh…”

Castiel looks at the ceiling, exasperated. “And you accuse me of lacking personal space.” He shifts, pulling his knee on the bed and turns to face Dean.

Dean shakes himself and runs his gaze over the wings. “You’ve got a weird lump on one. Is it broken or something?”

“I believe so. I was about to start assessing the damage when you barged in.”

“Oh. Uh, do you, I dunno, want some help?”

Castiel squints at Dean in confusion. “Dean, until just a few hours ago, you hated me. And now you want to help me?”

Dean splutters for a few seconds before he grows quiet, rubbing the back of his neck. “Cas, I never hated you. Not once,” he says quietly.

Castiel raises an eyebrow and looks at Dean.

Dean sighs and looks to the ceiling, and Castiel sees his shoulders slump in defeat. Dean looks back down at Castiel. “Look. Even with all the shit we’ve been through, I’ve never hated you. You’re family, man.” He rubs a hand over his mouth. “Can we just drop it, for now, so we can patch up that wing of yours? Cause no matter what, I’m not gonna let you suffer. Let me help. Please.”

Castiel sits back, wincing when his wing gets bound up on the bed. “Dean, I’m not even sure why you can see my wings, let alone how you are going to help.”

“Well, I _can_ see ‘em, so yeah. As for how I can help, I mean, you tell me. What were you gonna do before I came in?”

Castiel hums, setting aside the question of _how_ for a later time. “Right now, I just need to assess the damage and see if anything needs to be done to them before I let my Grace take over and do what it can to heal them.”

Dean nods. “Alright, well, scooch around, then. I can at least do a visual, check if anything needs to be set, right?”

Castiel nods in agreement and turns his back to Dean. “Please be gentle.”

Dean makes a noise of assent in the back of his throat and holds his hands above the alula. “May I?”

Castiel grunts his agreement, and Dean skims his hand down the exposed skin and to the feathers there. A shiver wracks Cas’ body in response, and his mouth drops open at the feeling.

“You OK, there?” Dean checks as he continues scanning the wing.

“Ye-yes.” Castiel clears his throat. “Yes, Dean. I’m fine.”

He’s _not_ fine.

No one has ever touched his wings, and Castiel is not prepared for the sensations now running through his being. Pulses of warmth and contentment ripple through his Grace and he hums, leaning into Dean’s touch.

Dean chuckles under his breath, and they converse about what their next steps in dealing with Chuck are going to be until Dean curses.

“Cas, you’ve got a break that’s not aligned. I can see the bump under your skin here.” He touches the radius, and Castiel sucks in a sharp breath at the pain that lances through his wing. “Sorry! I’m sorry, Cas, but we’ve gotta get that back in line so it’ll heal right.”

“It’s not like I can use them to fly anymore,” Castiel grumbles.

“At least the feathers are starting to come back,” Dean says, running his hands over the coverts, sending a shiver through the rest of the feathers. Castiel thinks they may be jealous.

He knows he is.

“Alright, man. How long do you think it’s going to take for it to heal up?” He comes around the bed and squats in front of Castiel. “What do I need to go get from the infirmary?”

Castiel tilts his head in thought. “I think if we can get it back into alignment, I’ll be fine. My Grace is already trying to shift it back, which is probably why it hurts so badly.”

“Alright, well, are you ready for me to try this, then?” Castiel nods and takes a deep breath as Dean stands up and moves back to his wing. “OK, Cas, on three. One, two-”

Pain whites out his vision, and Castiel clenches his teeth, trying to hold back the scream tearing its way through his throat. He slumps over his leg, panting, when the pain fades to a dull roar in his body, his Grace already rushing to the area. He stays slumped over until the rest of the world starts to trickle back in, and he feels Dean petting his coverts again, murmuring soothing words.

“There you are,” he says when Castiel sits back up, hands clenched in the blanket. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” he rasps.

They sit quietly for a few minutes until Dean pats his leg.

“Let’s get you laid down, let them rest.” He starts tugging on Castiel, urging him to turn around and lay face down on the bed. Castiel grumbles but eventually lets Dean manhandle him into a position that, admittedly, does feel better, and he lets his wings go lax against the bed.

“Hey, Cas?” He hums in response, and Dean continues, “Can I do anything else? Like, preen your feathers or something?”

Castiel cracks an eye open and glares at Dean, sitting on the bed and giving him his best shit-eating grin. “I’m not a bird, Dean. We don’t ‘preen’ our wings. We don’t need to.”

“Oh. Well, never mind then. I just saw your feathers are all scrunched up and aren’t laying correctly and just thought, I dunno, that’s gotta be bothering the hell out of you. So I just thought I’d offer-”

Castiel closes his eye and chuckles. “Yes, Dean.”

“Wait. What? Really?”

Castiel nods, the stubble on his cheek scraping across the pillow. He can feel Dean’s soul light up with happiness, and he sighs in contentment to feel the Righteous Man’s light against his Grace again. Dean settles down on the bed on his right side and runs his hands through the primaries and coverts, gently tugging the loose feathers out and straightening the others. Pleasure ripples up his spine in time with Dean’s ministrations, and he allows himself to drift.

He continues to drift as Dean makes his way to the feathers closer to his body. A shiver runs down his spine at the light touch, and Castiel realizes for the first time that he’s starting to feel warm as pleasant feelings replace the pain. His alula feathers are beginning to puff up, and the smaller downy feathers are following suit.

“Hey, Cas? Are you cold or something?”

Castiel feels his face heat up in embarrassment. “No.”

“Then why are your feathers puffing up like this?” Dean asks as he runs his hand over the feathers closest to his back. Castiel’s body shudders as pleasure courses through him.

“No one’s ever touched my wings before,” Castiel starts. Dean snatches his hand away.

“I’m not hurting you, am I? Doing something, like, wrong, or something?” he asks, panic straining his voice.

Castiel pushes up on his elbow and looks over his shoulder at the hunter. “No, Dean, neither of those things. It’s just- I had no idea that someone touching my wings would feel this… good.”

Dean nods and smooths the feathers down again. “So, this is OK?”

Castiel lays back down and hums. “This is very OK.” He just hopes he can keep his body’s reactions under control.

At first, Castiel manages to keep himself under control just fine. But then Dean starts doing something with the muscles attaching his wings to his back, and he can’t hold back a groan.

“Feel good?”

Castiel’s only response is a nod, and another groan as Dean starts a circular motion with his thumbs. He can feel the muscles in his wings relaxing as Dean makes his way along the right wing out to the alula.

“Hey, Cas?”

Castiel comes out of his daze. “Yes, Dean?”

“You all healed up on the other side? Can I give you a massage on that one, too?”

Castiel stretches the left wing out, pleased that there are no more twinges of pain. “It does appear that my wing is healed. But you don’t-”

Castiel’s words are cut off by a moan when Dean plunges his hand into the feathers of his left wing. He hears the hunter chuckle but pays him no mind, letting his mind drift. When Dean starts running his hands up and down the feathers closest to his back, the pleasure and desire rush back to his body ten-fold.

Castiel buries his face in the pillow and fights to keep his hips still as Dean plays with the downy feathers.

“You OK there, Cas?” Dean’s face is incredibly close to his ear, and Castiel feels his skin prickle with goosebumps in response. “’Cause you look like you might be enjoying this a little more than expected.” He digs his fingers into the feathers a little more, and Castiel gasps as his hips roll down into the bed.

Dean hums in his ear. “Sensitive?”

Castiel nods, and Dean chuckles. “Would you like some help with that?” Dean asks as he wiggles his fingers into the downy feathers.

Castiel gasps and arches into Dean’s chest. “Dean, but- you don’t-”

“Don’t what?”

“ _Youdon’tlikemen_!” Castiel grits out on a harsh breath.

Dean’s hands still on his feathers, and Castiel takes the opportunity to suck in a few breaths and tries to will his body into compliance. Dean lays his forehead on Castiel’s back, between his shoulder blades, and puffs out a sigh.

“You’re right, Cas, I don’t like men. But I _do_ like you.”

Castiel tries to roll over so he can look Dean in the eye, but the hunter tightens his grip around his waist.

“Just- lemme get this out, OK, Cas? And if you don’t want me to keep going, I’ll leave.” Dean’s quiet for a few seconds before he continues. “Cas- look, I-” he growls and buries his face into Castiel’s back again, so Castiel carefully twists himself around on the bed. so he’s on his back, wings spread out to the sides. Dean’s sitting off to the side, studying the blanket and playing with his ring, and Castiel pushes himself up on the bed and leans on the headboard.

“Dean?” Castiel calls softly.

Dean flinches.

“Dean, can you look at me?”

Dean shakes his head.

“That’s alright.” Castiel studies the hunter, head tilted to the side. “Dean, if you don’t like men, then why would you offer to ‘help’ me?”

Dean fidgets for a few more heartbeats before his shoulders slump, and he breathes out his answer.

“’Cause I love you, dumbass.”

Castiel blinks a few times in confusion. “You-”

“Please don’t make me repeat it,” Dean begs as he crawls over and straddles Castiel’s lap. “Not right now. I just- I almost lost you _again_ and can we just- I just need-”

Castiel cuts off Dean’s panicked rambling by placing his hands on either side of Dean’s face and pulling him into a searing kiss. Dean groans and grips Castiel’s shoulders like a lifeline.

Castiel plunders Dean’s mouth until the hunter breaks the kiss, gasping for breath. His arousal is back in full force now, and when he speaks, his voice is on a lower register than before.

“Now, I believe you mentioned helping me before, and if that offer is still on the table, I would be more than happy to accept,” Castiel growls in Dean’s ear, and he delights in the full-body shiver that is Dean’s response. He skates his hands down Dean’s neck and over his shoulders before raking his nails down his back. He plays with the hem of Dean’s shirt and slips a pinky into the waistband of his jeans.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean breaths.

“Is this OK?”

Dean pulls back, and Castiel can see the glint in his eye as he responds, “This is very OK, Cas.”

Clothes come off fairly quickly after that, Dean’s shirts flying off to the side, shoes to the floor at the end of the bed, and pants and underwear ending up somewhere other than where they started. Finally naked, Castiel settles back against the headboard and pulls Dean back into his lap, bringing him in for another kiss.

They explore each other for long minutes until Dean starts to whimper and rock his hips, brushing their erections together. Pleasure, lust, and affection spark through Castiel's body when he pulls back and cards a hand through Dean’s hair.

“What is it you want, Dean?”

Dean shakes his head. “I dunno what I’m doing here, Cas.”

Castiel hums and runs a hand down Dean’s chest, tweaking a nipple as he goes. “How about we start slow, and we'll figure it out together, hmm?” Dean’s answer gets cut off when he wraps his hand around their cocks and strokes them root to tip. Dean gasps, and his head falls forward into the crook of Castiel's neck. Castiel keeps a firm grip and steady pace, and it’s not long before Dean is shaking apart in his arms. Feeling Dean’s soul cry out with ecstasy, along with the splattering of his seed on his stomach, sends Castiel crashing over the edge with him.

Dean lays his forehead on Castiel’s and blows out a shaky breath. Castiel wraps his wings around the hunter in his lap, thankful that at least his primaries have come back in.

“Well, that happened,” Dean says wryly.

Castiel nudges Dean's nose until he lifts his head so he can look at him. “Do you regret it?”

Dean shakes his head. “No. I kinda thought I’d be freaking out, but I’m not? Kinda relieved, to be honest.”

Castiel hums and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. “I’m glad. I’m not sure I have the energy to go chasing you down if you were ‘freaking out'.”

“Oh, shut up.” Dean sits back and groans. “As much as I don’t want to, I need to get up. Kneeling like this is hell on my knees.”

Castiel shuts his eyes at the mental image of other things Dean could do on his knees but lets him draw back. He pulls him to the side and down to the bed and wiggles down beside him, folding one of his wings behind him and using the other as a blanket. Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Is this gonna be a thing now?”

Castiel hums and shrugs. “If you want it to be.”

“That sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
